The invention relates to a weighing system operating according to the principle of electromagnetic force compensation, having two connecting rods which, in the form of a parallel guide, connect a load receiver to a base fixed to the housing, and having an angle lever mounted to the base area. The weight force transmitted by the load receiver acts on the short lever arm of the angle lever, and a coil projecting into the air gap of a permanent magnet system is fixed to the long lever arm of the angle lever.
A weighing system of this type is disclosed, for example, in German publication DE 31 27 939 C2. German publication DE 195 40 782 C1 also describes such a weighing system, which is in addition provided with a second angle lever.